


мраморный мальчик

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: железная стена не всегда сможет остановить снаряд, летящий прямо в хрупкую статую





	мраморный мальчик

Сильных соперников нужно уважать, а не ненавидеть.

Это простую истину Аоне понял уже давно. Поэтому, когда капитан плакал, порывисто обнимая каждого, до кого смог дотянуться, Аоне не почувствовал особой горечи.

В том, что третьегодки уходят, нет ничьей вины. Просто так устроен этот мир. Есть победители, а есть проигравшие. В благодарность Аоне может попытаться снова. И он попытается. Обязательно. От того, что он не сожалел, желание победить в следующий раз ни на каплю не уменьшилось. Наоборот, в кончиках пальцев сконцентрировалась немая прохлада, как в предвкушении касания гладкой кожи мяча.

Футакучи рядом все еще сокрушался, но на его бормотания Аоне не обращал внимания — его внимание привлек Сакунами, неловко мнущийся за спинами запасного состава, пока третьегодки забирались в автобус.

«Ты отлично принимал подачи девятого номера»

«Ты почти принял быструю десятого. Ты отлично старался и поднял много мячей. Не нужно расстраиваться, у нас все еще впереди», — вот, что захотелось ему сказать.

Он сказал:

— Ты молодец, — и положил руку на острое плечо.

Сакунами вздрогнул и поморщился — Аоне поспешно разжал пальцы, чуть кивнув головой. В его крупных ладонях сосредоточено много силы, которую ему не всегда удавалось контролировать. Извиниться перед Сакунами стоило бы, но тот помотал головой и, слегка запинаясь, ответил:

— Спасибо, Аоне-сан.

Обычно улыбчивый Сакунами сейчас не выглядел бодрым. Влажная, блестящая от пота шея и залегшие под глазами тени обеспокоили Аоне. Он склонил голову в немом вопросе.

— Все в порядке, Аоне-сан, просто немного устал, — Сакунами поклонился и скользнул в автобус.

Аоне не из тех, любит распутывать дебри чужой души. Он потер ладонью лоб — почему же все так?

Место рядом с Футакучи свободно, Аоне закинул сумку наверх и сел, повернувшись к пышущему любопытством другу. Тот сразу поинтересовался, чего Аоне застрял рядом с Сакунами, а после, почти шепотом, добавил:

— Что-то мне в нем мне показалось странным.

Аоне тут же уцепился за ворот олимпийки Футакучи, вызвав у него изумленный возглас.

— Я понял, понял, отпусти, — зашипел он и крепко перехватил предплечья; Аоне смотрит — их руки сливаются в персиковом цвете, но перед глазами у него холодный фарфор чужой кожи, расписанный ирисами и бледно-зелеными кроссандрами.

…Высокие спинки кресел скрыли темную макушку Сакунами от него, так что Аоне шумно выдохнул — так казалось, что Сакунами исчез.

Но его голос звонким смехом разнесся по салону уже на пятой минуте пути. Все это время Футакучи не отпускал Аоне, ощущая заметное напряжение и несвойственную тому астению.

Если уж на то пошло, то Аоне несвойственна и особая болтливость — меньше слов, больше дела; но невнимательным его не назовешь. Сложно рассчитывать на карьеру спортсмена, когда не способен углядеть за собственным сокомандником. Командный спорт на то и командный — чтобы вместе, как единый механизм. Четко отлаженный, и пусть без огрех не обходится — человеческий фактор играет свою роль, — механизм с определенными принципами работами, нередко зацикленный на «если _, то». Если Футакучи и Аоне, как следующие лидеры волейбольного клуба, допустят пренебрежительное отношение к собственному здоровью любого из команды, то…

…Думать о том, что с Сакунами что-то действительно не так, не хотелось. Все же, он вполне мог перенервничать. Он всего лишь первогодка, пусть и с блестящим аналитическим складом ума и хрупким телосложением, совсем не субтильным, а очень даже юношеским. Правда, из-за роста его можно было бы сравнить с Аоне на последнем году младшей школы, потому для Аоне Сакунами и кажется хрупким — Аоне считает, что смог бы обхватить его бедро одной ладонью, но тогда остались бы новые цветы, или, скорее, виноградные грозди, прямо под шершавыми, немного наждачными, подушечками пальцев.

Аоне нервничал перед первым матчем. И после тоже. Пусть он и не был в основном составе тогда, да и в следующий раз тоже, но никуда бурлящее чувство тошноты не ушло, в затылке отбивался неровный пульс, и все, что мог Аоне на скамье запасных — драть сухое горло, сглатывая остатки слюны.

Для Сакунами эта игра была второй официальной сыгранной, и первой официально проигранной. Кто знает, что вызвало его бледность, его усталый блеск полуприкрытых глаз, кто? Уж точно не Аоне. С легкой ли душой Сакунами переступает через растоптанную мечту победить? Или она цепляется за подошвы и тянется за ним, сколько бы он ни ступал?

У них впереди отборочные на весенний турнир, Аоне во что бы то ни стало поможет Сакунами. Потому что покидать арену даже после проигранной битвой нужно с поднятой головой, а не прятаться в тени остальных, таких же проигравших, но совсем не сломленных.

***

Став капитаном, Футакучи пообещал команде, что ни за что не покинет ее перед отборочными на национальные.

Закономерны ли выигрыши и проигрыши присутствию старших в команде? Наверное, да. Но Датеко не слабая команда, и они сумеют показать, на что способны, когда подойдет время для осенних отборочных.

Между тренировками пока небольшие перерывы, на летних каникулах они возобновятся с новой силой, их даже ждет тренировочный лагерь; Аоне улыбнулся. При мысли о игре даже снедающее его плохое предчувствие без какой-либо конкретной формы утихает. Хоть Аоне и слышит отголоски тревоги всякий раз, когда берет мяч в руки, он пока не может вычленить их из окружающего его астатичного, брюзжащего шума, придать им больше конкретики.

Аоне что-то упускает из виду, и это явно связано с несостоявшимся разговором с Сакунами. Тот вел себя как обычно. К нему вернулась прежняя энергичность и даже улыбался он по-прежнему, поджимая очаровательно верхнюю губу. Интуиция говорила — что-то не так. Аоне слушал ее, когда она не мешала ему играть в волейбол или сдавать тесты — к последнему она совершенно точно никак не относилась, — но иногда он просто не мог терпеть перехватывающего под желудком чувства, тянущего вниз.

Футакучи молчал, потому что в один из вечеров Аоне говорил.

— Мне кажется, что что-то не так, — говорил.

Говорил, что не хочет оставлять все на самотек.

Ожесточенно сжимал кистевой эспандер до резких очертаний желваков и взмокших прядей на висках, говорил, говорил…

Поэтому Футакучи молчал. Он за полчаса после изматывающей тренировки услышал от Аоне слов больше, чем за все время их знакомства. Даже в пару раз больше, вот точно!

Все уже разошлись, они сидели перед клубной комнатой на скамейке.

Спешить особо некуда — Футакучи может остаться у Аоне, а тот и живет через пару светофоров. Так что как Аоне замолчал, Футакучи напевал себе под нос фанатскую кричалку и выводил пальцем кандзи «работа». Четвертый кандзи, вполне символичный для названия такой школы, как их.

Тринадцать черт и Футакучи ни разу не сбился, хотя не успевал в ритм собственного шепота.

-…Что нам делать, спрашиваешь? — Футакучи поднимается на ноги, подхватывает спортивную сумку и перекидывает ее через плечо, — Прижать Сакунами к стенке. Это ведь из-за него ты успокоиться не можешь?

Аоне выдает какой-то «нгхн» и поднимается следом.

— На самом деле мне тоже не по себе. Он стал чаще бросаться за мячами, которые, апостериори, не спасти.

Аоне не уточняет незнакомое слово — у Футакучи другой профиль, но основную мысль он все равно понимает.

*

На следующей же тренировке они планируют задержать Сакунами в раздевалке. Но тот почему-то туда заходить не спешит, хотя все уже разбредаются по домам, последняя пара человек шкворчит ключами в замке шкафчика. Аоне хмурится вновь. Уже двенадцатый раз за последние пять минут.

— Мы же все убрали вместе, какого черта он там торчит?

В спортзале выключили свет, и Аоне подумал бы, что там никого нет, но он знает — Сакунами где-то здесь. Сейчас основные двери заперты снаружи навесным замком — каникулы, — и вход только через раздевалку.

Сакунами не нарисованный герой из манги, умеющий исчезать и появляться в поле зрения по собственному желанию.

Аоне спускается по ступенькам, под подошвами — пол как расплавленное золото. На него, изрешеченный оконной сеткой, стекают полные пыли столпы света. Проснулась бы в Аоне в этот момент душа поэта, если бы не полубеззвучный всхлип из-за матов.

Сакунами обречен — он знает это, поэтому не отводит взгляда, когда Аоне возвышается над ним неотесанной, острой скалой. Не отпирается, прижимая колени к груди сильнее.

Аоне не любит спрашивать, но, похоже, ответить на незаданный вопрос Сакунами не сможет.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

И молчит, тяжелым взглядом взбираясь под кожу.

Сакунами без улыбки, его губы искривлены в чем-то неправильном, непривычном ему — у Аоне нет идей, отчего лицо Сакунами кажется таким неживым, непривычным.

— Тебе больно.

Аоне присаживается рядом и касается спутанных волос. Сакунами всхлипывает и прижимается к податливой, широкой ладони.

*

Волейбол для Сакунами как для слепца скользкие ступени.

Поэтому, если впереди трудная дорога, Аоне понесет его на руках.

Он не спрашивает себя, хватит ли у него сил идти за двоих, он просто идет.

Старается закрыть каждый мяч, чтобы Сакунами не прижимался ребрами к полу, не выворачивал запястья, не закусывал от напряжения щеки — железная стена не даст мячу раздробить в крошки мраморное полотно.

Сакунами хочет играть, действительно хочет — он не жалеет себя, не дает ни шанса мысли, что стоит прекратить. Ему нужно больше, ведь каждый раз за широкой спиной Аоне он чувствует себя все меньше.

Они с Футакучи и Аоне говорят о новом составе. Сакунами не хочет возвращаться в ряды запасных, а Футакучи не хочет брать на себя ответственность за Коганегаву, которого тренер счел достойным стать новым звеном неразрывной цепи. Обсуждать ничего не пришлось — Сакунами с радостью взял на себя еще одну роль, и с головой ушел в наставления подопечного.

— Когда-то нужно будет сказать о нем тренеру, — неодобрительно цокает Футакучи, когда за Сакунами закрывается дверь клубной комнаты.

— Рано.

Аоне сам бы ворвался в учительскую и прокричал изо всех сил, ведь он не может смотреть, как с каждым днем Сакунами медленно разрушается изнутри, но его стремление играть вместе со всеми, быть полезным, быть лучшим обесточивает, и руки Аоне безвольно опускаются.

С тех пор, как Сакунами во всем признался, Аоне больше не видит в нем одного из команды, простого невысокого парнишку с ярким смехом. В Сакунами — концентрация силы духа и мечты, настолько сильная, что с прямым контактом выест плоть до костей — обнимая Сакунами, Аоне иногда ощущал фантомное жжение на коже.

И каждый вечер Аоне идет в противоположную от дома сторону, чтобы обжечься.

— Как прошел день, мальчики? — приносит им домашнюю выпечку мама Сакунами, треплет их по макушкам.

Мама Сакунами такая же темноволосая, но кудрявая, ниже Аоне на две головы и раза в два легче, и рядом с ней он — каменный гигант — чувствует себя неоперившимся птенцом.

Когда она уходит — и уже точно больше не зайдет, — Аоне забирается на кровать, прижимается спиной к стене и распахивает объятия. Сакунами прижимается к нему, подставляет под подбородок тонкий изгиб плеча и кладет руки поверх сцепленного на животе замка.

Сакунами рассказывает, почему начал играть в волейбол; и эта история о деревенских мальчишках с мячом на самодельной площадке с натянутой между столбов веревкой. Говорит, как потом ловил с ними бабочек и забирался по поросшей мхом дорожке к заброшенному храму, как они придумывали покровителя волейбола и приносили ему монетки, как пинали автоматы с гасяпонами, когда в нем заедал механизм.

Аоне спрашивает, ради них ли Сакунами продолжает.

Сакунами отвечает, что все это — реминисценция, не имеющая отношения к его желанию быть частью железной стены.

— Я выбрал Датеко когда увидел вас, Аоне-сан. И Футакучи-семпая, — смеется Сакунами, — в средней школе мама боялась, что если я буду играть в волейбол, то никогда не выберусь из гипса! Поэтому я ходил на матчи как болельщик. И ваша команда отличалась тем, что у вас не было либеро, — действительно, в прошлом году на осенних отборочных их точно так же покинули третьегодки, — все такие высокие, вы буквально не давали мячу проскользнуть между ваших рук! Но проиграли. И рядом мужчина сказал, что будь у вас хороший либеро… Даже мама не смогла меня отговорить. Я решил, что обязательно поступлю к вам и стану лучшим.

От Сакунами пахнет чем-то соленым и цветочным — Аоне вдыхает его запах, который, будто прошедший через транзисторы, электрическим разрядом впивается в мозг. Аоне трясет, но как бы ни хотелось усилить хватку, он бережно сжимает Сакунами, водит кончиком носа по тонкой шее, вдыхая все больше, пока Сакунами не затихает окончательно и не перехватывает его руки.

На них, заматерелых, огрубевших, Сакунами очерчивает каждую вздутую венку, перекатывается подушечкой пальца по костяшке, гладит ладони, будто желая разгладить каждую линию — и Аоне обмякает.

— Аоне-сан, — сдавленно шепчет Сакунами, его дыхание тоже дрожит; Аоне губами касается затылка, короткие темные волоски щекочут лицо и тоже пахнут солью, — поцелуйте меня.

*

Аоне разминает его предплечья и икры, растирает ступни, колени; все, как предписывал ортопед, все, как просила мама Сакунами и сам Сакунами.  
Но к просьбам Сакунами добавлялись еще — невесомые поцелуи, крылом бабочки щекочущие внутренние стороны бедер, перебирающие касания пальцев по ребрам к поджимающемуся, впалому животу. Влажные следы широкого языка на ключицах, под ухом, вдоль линии челюсти.

Аоне ни в чем не отказывал, даря невинные ласки распростертому на гимнастическом коврике телу.

В ответ Сакунами честен с ним всем — и разбегающимися мурашками, и вдохами на полную грудь с чуть задерживающимися выдохами, и голосом, просящим «еще», «ниже» и «вот здесь».

В ответ Сакунами обещает — он уйдет после отборочных.

Аоне говорит, что в следующем году они обязательно победят. Обновленным составом, свежей кровью, чистым сердцем — победят ради тех, кто ушел с таким же пылающим взглядом.

Сакунами всегда слушает Аоне внимательно, потому что так непривычно слышать его хрипловатый баритон, глубокий и обволакивающий слушателя. Такой голос — настоящее оружие, а Аоне-сан, похоже, пацифист. И только оставаясь один на один он позволяет себе брать в плен.

Сакунами, слыша свое имя — «Коске» — как в полубреду, сдавался сам.


End file.
